Last Chance
by xrosepetalsx
Summary: It’s the last day of Junior year and Naruto Uzumaki’s promised to tell Sasuke his feelings or get over them. His last chance ends the minute the last bell rings. Sasunaru AU.


**A/N:** :P I started this at the end of last year, and it's almost the end of summer now. How sad. Another little ficlet idea that came from my abandoned crush on this guy at my school (Check out Swim Class if you haven't. Nice little lemon though that's _not_ what I wanted to happen with my crush xD). Anyway, I'd been hoping the whole last week of school this little adventure would occur – where as I in fact didn't even see my crush the entire half day, nor after school were I usually saw him while walking atop J building and where I usually called down to annoy him just as I'm sure Naruto would do :D Hope you enjoy!

Sorry in advance for any mistakes – Beta Flowdemon keeps disappearing. I'll replace this when she comes back.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own.

**Last Chance**

**By Midnight Mourner**

It was the end of the school year and tears were being shed. For some, it was their last year, and other's, their last chance to see friends. For some, a whole summer sat between relationship's and friendship's, for other's only week's before they got to see one another again. Vacations were being planned, and summer outings too. For Naruto Uzumaki, it was the end of Junior year and the next year would be his last.

It was also his last chance to tell the person he loved, that he loved him. He'd promised himself he'd tell him today, and if not or if he was rejected, he'd promised himself he would give up on him. However, it was a lot easier said then done, for the one he loved was like forbidden fruit. Not only was he his best friend, not only was he the school heartthrob, but he was also a male, a male that to this day Naruto was sure was straight. Few things hinted at the possibility he was gay, and even those few things seemed just hope's.

But today Naruto would do it. If only he could find the bastard.

People ran around getting yearbooks signed, other's saying their last goodbyes, and Naruto thought it would be easy to find the bastard. He was bound to be the one with the most people crowded around him, but not once did Naruto find his assumption to be true. It wasn't a complete surprise, however, to find that Sasuke Uchiha was missing on the last day of school. He hated his fan club more then anything in the world. Most people thought him the luckiest man on Earth with 700 girls fanning over him and who knows how many guys, but he hated it. And Naruto couldn't blame him.

Walking around the school, getting stopped every five minutes, Naruto found himself getting angry at the bastard. Sure, they lived right next door to each other, but this was the last chance Naruto was giving himself. He'd been in love with him for 3 years, and he wasn't able to go on any longer with unrequited love. It was all or nothing from here on out. He just couldn't take the heartache any longer.

Just as Neji came into view to say goodbye next, Naruto caught a glimpse of raven hair and pale skin being mauled by a group of girls. Naruto's eyes widened, and though Neji was a close friend, he couldn't help running right past him in favor of finding Sasuke. However, the attempt was wasted as Neji's pale hand whisked out to grab Naruto's as he ran by.

Naruto huffed as he was pulled up short. He continued to stare at the mound of girls he knew Sasuke was buried under.

"Sorry Neji I really gotta go! Sasuke's right over there and you know this is my last chance!" He yelled, yanking his wrist free. He smiled half heartedly at Neji and took of for the mound once again. He knew how much of an ass he had sounded like, but Neji was sure to forgive him. Neji understood – after all he'd told Naruto he was attempting the same thing with his own crush as Naruto was today. He glanced over his shoulder at the brown haired man he'd left behind and caught a glimpse of sadness in pale eyes. Grinning, he waved, hoping beyond hope that Neji hadn't been rejected.

His heart was drumming painfully in his chest as he ran for the great mound, and he half wished he could have found out if Neji was okay.

Neji Hyuuga's heart, on the other hand, was splintering and breaking apart.

"I…I love you Naruto…" Neji whispered to his friend as he flew away to tell the man he loved that he loved him. His eyes shifted to the floor, and he closed them in pain. Turning and walking away, he wiped away one stray tear. He'd promised he wouldn't cry – He knew, after all, what the Uzumaki felt. It still hurt though. He'd hoped…He'd hoped he'd get to Naruto first.

He'd wanted to tell Naruto to give up on the Uchiha, to choose him instead. He'd wanted to prevent Naruto from having his heart broken the way his had just been broken. He couldn't see how Sasuke could accept Naruto's feelings…

The thought left very little hope that Naruto would come to him after words. It left little hope Neji would get him even if the Uchiha turned him down.

It wasn't fair that Sasuke got everyone. He had the pick of almost anyone in the school, and yet he took hold of the one person Neji himself was in love with. Why couldn't Sasuke's charms evade just that one person? Why couldn't _Neji_ have the person he wanted for once…

Maybe…just maybe he'd get lucky…

When Naruto caught up with the group of women who'd mauled the raven haired man he'd seen, he found himself being pushed out of the way by disgruntled women and a few men. Confused momentarily, he found himself facing an annoyed Sai wiping dust off his clothes. Naruto sighed grumpily. The boy hated being confused as Sasuke, one of the reason's he kept his hair so short, and everyone knew it. However, that didn't stop Sasuke's fangirls from confusing them. And it didn't stop Naruto from being annoyed and a little disgruntled himself.

Ignoring the feeling, he attempted to be nice to the raven haired look alike.

"Sai." Naruto laughed. "Their just annoyed because they can't find the bastard."

"Yea, well, I wish he'd stop hiding. That's been happening to me all day." Sai grumbled, his usual smile wiped clear off his face. "How they can be so stupid as to confuse me with Sasuke 15 times today I don't know…"

"Umm, yea. That sucks. I take it you don't know where he is then?" Naruto asked, scratching his head with a half hopeful look on his face.

"Don't you think if I did, I would have told those annoying girl's already?" He snapped. Naruto stepped back, a little afraid of Sai when he was like this.

"Hehe, yea, I guess so. Uhh…thanks for your help. I'll see you next year alright man?" He asked, laughing nervously.

"Yea yea…and if you see Sasuke, tell him to get his goddamn fanclub away from me." Sai grumbled, turning his back and walking off.

Sighing, Naruto begin his search anew, sure there was no knew place to look for the bastard. He'd checked every nook and cranny and he still hadn't found him. It just wasn't fair. If the bastard would just come out and face his fanclub, maybe then he'd have a chance of getting this off his chest. He didn't want to hold it in any longer.

Once more Naruto found himself being stopped every few minutes by people wishing him a great summer and asking for his number. A few people that hadn't gotten to him before even asked him to sign their yearbook's and told him they'd see him next year. Their were even a few girl's that stopped him to give him their numbers and tell him to call if he was interested. He didn't have a chance to tell them he liked someone else and keep them from getting their hope's up, but he didn't dwell on that thought.

A half hour before the bell rang, Naruto was stopped by a blushing, stuttering Hinata Hyuuga. He stopped his searching, his normally wondering eyes focusing on the beautiful, long haired cousin of Neji Hyuuga. He wasn't sure why she was blushing, but it kind of made him nervous and kept his attention on her.

"N-naruto…" She mumbled, hesitating with her head turned down.

"Hinata?" Naruto asked, blue eyes confused.

"U-umm…well si-since it's the l-last day and all…I-I just…" Once again she hesitated, blush growing deeper and Naruto automatically knew what she was about to say. Eyes widening, he tried to stop her before she said it. It was bad enough confessing to someone, and much worse when that person rejected you.

"I-I li-like you…" She whispered, moving forward slowly, hesitantly, before taking the risk and trying to kiss him.

"Ah…ah! H-Hinata!" He cried, trying to stop her. Pale eyes fluttered back open and she pulled away, blushing brighter then ever before. "O-oh…I-im sorry Naru-Naruto-kun…"

"No no! It's not you, it's just that…I kinda like somebody else…" He wished he could make this easier for her. Her eyes were being to water, but the tears didn't spill as he explained himself. "You're very beautiful Hinata-chan, it's just…I have my heart set on this other person." Hinata smiled her shy smile. "Tha-that's okay Naru-Naruto-kun…I hope eve-everything turns out al-alright for you…" She whispered, backing up before hurrying away. Naruto hoped she wasn't too hurt.

But then his mind wandered off on other avenues.

Was that what it was gonna be like for him when he told Sasuke? Or would Sasuke just push him away in disgust? Would Sasuke call him a sick homo, or possibly kiss him back if Naruto worked up the courage to add a kiss to his confession? Would he accept him even if his affection's weren't returned, or would it all mean nothing to the raven?

"Sasuke…were are you…"

"THERE'S NARUTO! HE KNOWS WERE SASUKE-KUN IS!" Someone suddenly yelled. Naruto's eyes grew wide in comical fear, and he begin to run, a crowd of wild girls right behind him.

--

"Goddamn it!" Naruto yelled as the bell rang for the end of school, the bell signaling the end of his search.

Sitting down, Naruto put his face in his hand's as people ran by. No one stopped this time to say goodbye, all in a rush to start the summer. He wished he could be like them, happy that the summer was beginning, but this summer was going to be the worst yet. It was the summer he would have to try and get over his feelings for the beautiful raven that was his best friend.

It felt like the end of his life. All he'd thought about for the last three years was Sasuke Uchiha. It seemed Sasuke _was _his life. From this day out, he could no longer think of the raven as he'd thought of him for three years, a feat altogether nearly impossible, but he was determined to try. The heartache had been horrible for the last three year's.

But wouldn't getting over the bastard be all the more worse?

"Naruto." A voice called. Naruto's head snapped up at the familiarity of it and he looked around, noting that the whole school was empty and his raven haired best friend was headed his way. He smiled in disdain, trying to hide the sadness in his eyes. It was already too late.

"Hey Sasuke! I can't believe were gonna be seniors next year! This is so crazy! You know Sai wants to beat the shit out of you? Your fanclub kept getting him confused with you isn't that hilarious? Gawd, I'm going to miss this school, though I shouldn't. Were only three months away from senior-dum-" Naruto was cut off from his nervous rant quite suddenly, and was midly thank full. He'd sounded too happy. Even he himself could tell it was forced.

"Yea dobe, that's great, I know all that." Sasuke said, too lost in his own frenzy of thoughts to hear the unnatural tilt in the blondes voice. "I'm leaving today instead of next week. Were starting our vacation early."

"What!? You're leaving me all alone early!? Bastard! You're so lucky your family can afford to take you on vacation's! I can't believe your leaving me to fend for myself this summer! I don't even get that one week with you!" Naruto pouted, inside feeling very happy that he'd have the entire three months to get over his friend without having to actually deal with him.

"Yea, well, that's not what I came here to tell you actually…" Sasuke mumbled, a faint blush covering his cheeks. Naruto tilted his head in confusion, heart pounding in hope that he knew was about to be crushed. Sasuke's words couldn't possibly turn out to be what he hoped they would be. It was already too late and nothing could change that. He couldn't even allow himself to change his mind. His last chance was gone…

"I just wanted to tell you, before I left, that I…" Naruto's eyes grew wide, his heart felt like it was pounding in his ear's. His mouth had gone dry, his eyes beginning to tear up. Was his heart going to break the minute Sasuke left because of the false hope the boy's word's brought? Or would he finally get what he wanted? "That I'm in love you." Naruto didn't hear the word's, but he saw the pale lips he'd been dreaming about mouth them. At first, he thought he'd misinterpreted, but then those pale pink lips crushed onto his for a quick, hard, hopeless chaste kiss.

And then the raven was gone, walking in the general direction of the exit, before Naruto could even respond. Fingers flying to his lips, Naruto watched as his best friend walked away. A smile took over his face and he knew just what he was going to do when the bastard came home a week before school started.

"Asshole…" He mumbled affectionately, shaking his head and smiling as the boy turned around to glance at him.

_- Owari -_

**A/N:** Kinda hectically written. I didn't want to re-write the whole thing, but at the end of last year I'd been in a hurry to write the end so the whole beginning was rushed. I fixed it up a bit, I hope it's better now – I know Neji's part is. Before I fixed it, it was like a random plot device hectically thrown in, though it's only semi better now. Hope you guys enjoyed, now run off and read Swim Class. It's one of my favorites :D


End file.
